


Ours Could Be A Good Life

by charleyxavier



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Out of Character Jim Gordon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleyxavier/pseuds/charleyxavier
Summary: Jim's birthday celebrations with the precinct end early but in return he gets the best surprise he could've hoped for.--Title from Good Wife - Mika because I'm gay and this is 100% a fix-it.





	Ours Could Be A Good Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BasilHellward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilHellward/gifts).



> This was for BasilHellward's bday but i fucked up and its late and quite short and un beta'd but i'll post it anyway
> 
> Jim is very ooc here with regards to canon but my Jim hc is he'a a secret sweetheart so its ok

It was Jim's birthday and everyone who knew him from his days as Captain had gathered in the pub. Although he kept in contact with less of them now, it was good to see some old faces for once. 

Harvey tugged on his hand under the table, "I have a surprise for you at home, Commissioner Gordon." Jim knew Harvey only used his title when he wanted to coax something out of him. 

"Do you want to go home?" Jim said, leaning into Harvey's ear to be heard over all of fhe comotion. 

"I don't want to drag you away from your friends but I think you will want to see what I've got to show you." Harvey said.

Jim stood up, pulling Harvey with him and making his excuses for leaving and they slipped out of the bar. Hailing down a taxi took them a bit of time, but it was worth it when Jim could finally sit down again and lean his head on his husband's shoulder. 

Before they got into the flat, Harvey stopped dead at the front door. "Blindfold." He stated, holding out a bright pink sleep mask. 

"Harvey, did you bring me home just so we could fuck?" Jim said, confused as to why he had to put the blindfold on before going into his own flat.

"You wish." Harvey scoffed, "Blindfold, please." Jim gave in and placed the blindfold over his eyes, wincing as he forgot to not snap the elastic over his neck. 

Harvey took Jim's hand and lead him into the flat, turning on the lights one by one but not telling Jim he could take of the blindfold just yet. Jim was trying to think of everything that he had mentioned recently that Harvey could surprise him with but kept coming up blank. 

"Okay, Jim, whenever you're ready." Harvey took a quick intake of breath, he knew Jim would be happy but it was nerve racking none the less. 

Jim's jaw dropped to the floor, in front of him stood a wooden crib, it even had a matress in and everything, ready for a baby. "Did they say yes?!" 

"They said yes, Jim! We're going to be parents!" Harvey pulled Jim in for a tight hug, so satisfied that he could finally share the news with Jim.

"When?" Jim asked, so amazed that he could end such a good day with even better news. 

"Next week we're allowed our first visit and by the week after he should be okay to come home with us." Harvey said. 

"Wait. Harvey, did you fucking make this crib?" 

"Do you think I've just been lazing about the house for the past few days? I knew with your birthday coming up it'd be the perfect present for you and the bab." 

"Harvey." Jim said placing his hands on either side of Harvey's face. "Thank you, so much." Jim leaned in for a kiss, keeping it slow and sweet. "Thank you." 

Harvey barely managed to stop a laugh escaping before he started crying. "Jim we're gonna be the best dads this baby could ever wish for."


End file.
